Random Acts of Kindness
by yumi.sanders
Summary: NickxGreg pour changer, one shot cute et horny, le titre a été choisi au hasard parmi mes titres de mp3, fic écrite 50'50 par yukite et moi, enjoy !


**Random acts of kindness **

**  
**

Greg se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé de la salle de repos et bailla. Il regarda le plafond jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Il posa les yeux sur Nick qui portait une pile instable de dossiers prête à s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

"Fait chier." grogna le scientifique.

Greg s'assit en tirant sur son t-shirt qui s'était relevé quand il s'était allongé.

"Tu veux que je ferme la porte ?" proposa-t-il gentiment.

Ne l'ayant pas aperçu en entrant, Nick sursauta et fit tomber une dizaine de dossiers qui s'ouvrirent au sol. Se sentant fautif, Greg se précipita pour les ramasser mais il vit l'étendue des dégâts quand il remarqua que les feuilles de différentes affaires s'étaient mélangées.

"Ca va prendre des plombes de tout reclasser…" soupira Nick.

"Je culpabilise là, je vais t'aider à ramasser." proposa le jeune homme gêné.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillées au sol. Lorsque qu'ils saisirent tous deux la même feuille et que la main de Nick effleura celle de Greg le jeune homme se releva si brusquement que sa tête se heurta à celle de Nick.

"Merde, est-ce que ça va ?"

Nick porta ses mains à son visage, il saignait abondamment du nez.

"Tu m'as pas raté." plaisanta le jeune homme pour détendre son collègue plus que mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha du miroir au dessus du lavabo et grimaça à cause de la douleur. Greg le rejoignit.

"Attends, je vais m'en occuper, laisse-moi faire"

Greg fouilla dans divers placards et tiroirs, à la recherche de compresses, mais il ne trouva qu'un paquet de mouchoirs.

"On doit être le laboratoire le mieux équipé de tout le Nevada et y'a même pas une foutue trousse de premiers secours…" dit-il en essayant de nettoyer le visage de son collègue, toujours mal à l'aise.

" Je peux le faire tout seul tu sais, mais tu peux ramasser les dossiers s'il te plaît ?"

"Sincèrement, ça me fait chier de prendre la responsabilité de reclasser tout ça."

"Alors que si j'ai le nez cassé et qu'il cicatrise mal tu t'en fous ?"

"Exactement."

Après avoir enlevé la moindre trace de sang du visage de Nick, Greg lui tendit un nouveau mouchoir et lui conseilla d'appuyer jusqu'à ce que ça ne saigne plus.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Non, merci."

"Un café ?"

"Ca va, Greg, merci."

"Non mais je me sens vraiment con…"

"Je veux bien te croire."

Nick s'assit dans un des fauteuils à roulettes et laissa sa tête basculer sur le côté. Greg le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour arrêter de culpabiliser. Il se décida finalement à aller trier les feuilles et à les classer par dossier. En se penchant il offrit involontairement une vue alléchante de son postérieur au jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Greg n'y prêta pas attention, trop soucieux de ne pas se tromper dans les dossiers et s'éternisa dans cette position. Il avait quasiment fini lorsque Grissom entra dans la salle de repos. Son regard se porta d'abord sur les dossiers au sol, puis sur Nick et enfin sur Greg. Tous les deux rougirent.

"La maladresse de Greg…" expliqua le jeune homme comme pour se justifier.

"Et… _ça_ ?" demanda Grissom en désignant le nez de Nick d'un air perplexe.

"Pareil."

Grissom acquiesça tranquillement et jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers rangés sur la table.

"Tenez-moi au courant dès que vous avez du nouveau sur votre affaire. Je cherchais Catherine, vous savez où elle est ?"

Les deux hommes répondirent qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée et Grissom quitta la pièce.

"Alors, ça avance ces dossiers ?" se moqua Nick en se frottant un œil.

"Ca irait peut-être plus vite si tu m'aidais."

"Peut-être, oui. Tu pourras les ranger par ordre alphabétique après ? Oh, non, plutôt par ordre chronologique. Les plus récents sur le dessus de la pile."

"Tu te fous de moi !?"

"Tu me dois bien ça, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps."

"Si t'étais pas aussi fragile…"

Greg referma le dernier dossier et le posa négligemment sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, en face de Nick.

"Tiens, au fait, t'as vu, ils ont sortit une nouvelle version de Pac-man !"

"Ca fait longtemps. Je sais pas si c'est le choc qui me rend dingue mais je crois que j'aime bien ton t-shirt."

"Connard ! De toute façon si t'avais du goût ça se saurait. Mais comme je suis pas rancunier, pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé te péter le nez je t'invite à boire un verre chez moi ce soir et si t'es sage je te laisserais même jouer à mon nouveau jeu."

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble de Greg, celui-ci regarda autour de lui et soupira.

"Et merde… l'escalier est en panne, on est obligé de prendre l'ascenseur."

"… "

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Greg eut l'impression que Nick faisait tout pour rester près, très près, de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il avait gardé une main sur son épaule pendant la montée des six étages. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Greg ne se dépêcha pas de sortir, appréciant la proximité de son collègue. Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte, dissimulant à merveille sa nervosité croissante.

"Wow ! Ca a changé !"

"T'es déjà venu ici ? demanda Greg, étonné. J'ai déménagé le mois dernier."

"C'est pour _çaaa_…"

Greg éclata de rire et jeta ses chaussures et son manteau contre un mur.

"Fais comme chez toi, je vais chercher ma console."

"Elle est rangée !?"

"Mais non, j'ai simplement une console qui se branche aussi sur pc, pas un truc de pd quoi."

Nick ne fit aucun commentaire, un peu déstabilisé. De sa chambre, Greg invita Nick à fouiller la cuisine s'il voulait un verre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, la console sous le bras et des câbles de toutes les couleurs dans les mains. Il trouva Nick, assis sur un fauteuil, visiblement assoupi. Le jeune chimiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire et posa sa console par terre avant de s'approcher de Nick.

"Hey, cowboy, tu vas pas t'endormir maintenant quand même ?"

Tout en parlant, il avait passé une main dans les cheveux de son collègue. Nick eut bien du mal à se retenir de soupirer d'aisance.

"Voyons ce jeu…"

"Je te laisse t'entraîner un peu avant qu'on joue un contre l'autre, sinon j'aurais aucun plaisir à gagner contre un débutant."

"Quelle modestie…"

"C'est pas de ma faute si je suis un boss incontesté à ce jeu."

"Et si je te bats je gagne quoi ?"

"Hmm laisse moi réfléchir… le droit de voir ma collection de t-shirts, je sais à quel point tu es fan."

"On dit le premier à atteindre les 30 000 ?"

"Ca marche" répondit le jeune chimiste en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Une demie heure plus tard Greg jeta avec rage sa manette sur le sol.

"Alors champion ça fait quel effet de se faire battre par un débutant ?" taquina le brun.

"Coup de chance… Si tu veux on fait la revanche et je te le prouve…"

"Non non non j'ai gagné, j'ai donc droit à un petit défilé t'as pas oublié j'espère ?"

"Où est-ce que t'as vu que j'ai parlé de défilé ?!"

Nick haussa les épaules en souriant.

"Bon, viens." se résigna à accepter Greg en invitant Nick dans sa chambre. Là, il ouvrit son armoire et le scientifique ne put réprimer un cri de surprise.

"Tout ça… c'est… à toi ?"

"Bah ouais. Alors, par quoi je commence ?"

Nick passa une main dans la penderie et observa plusieurs t-shirts avant d'opter pour un rose fluo avec des bandes brillantes sur le torse.

"Il fait pas un peu… tapette celui-là ?"

"A ton avis pourquoi je le mets pas au labo ?"

"Parce que tu le portes autrement ?"

Nick éclata de rire. Greg lui lança un regard assassin et remit le t-shirt sur son cintre.

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? On a un accord, allez !"

Greg lui fit une grimace et attrapa à nouveau le vêtement. Il le tendit à Nick et enleva le t-shirt qu'il portait en se cambrant légèrement, offrant une vue des plus agréables sur son ventre. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que Nick se mordait la lèvre inférieure quand il attrapa le t-shirt rose. Après avoir lissé les plis, il adressa un grand sourire à son collègue.

"Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?"

"Hm… Pas tant que ça. Elle a l'air classe cette chemise !"

"La noire ?"

"Non, la jaune avec des oursons dessus ! Enfile-la pour voir !"

Greg se sentit brusquement ridicule. Même s'il avait dit que c'était un cadeau et qu'il ne l'avait jamais portée, Nick ne l'aurait pas cru. Il retira donc son t-shirt et l'essaya. Le scientifique éclata de rire.

"Elle est… parfaite."

"Haha."

"Je ne plaisante pas ! Elle te va à merveille. Attends, boutonne pas jusqu'en haut."

Nick s'approcha et déboutonna lentement le col de Greg qui sentit ses joues s'embraser. Après avoir défait le bouton qui retenait la chemise au niveau du nombril de Greg, Nick osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune chimiste posa ses mains sur celles de son collègue et approcha timidement son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent. A peine ses lèvres avaient-elles touché celles de son collègue que Greg recula brusquement.

"Je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il en baisant les yeux vers le sol.

Nick posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible.

"Je peux pas…"

"Pourtant tu en as envie non ? Tu as jamais eu envie d'un homme ?"

"Non…" répondit timidement le jeune homme.

"Jamais, jamais, jamais ?" insista Nick avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme força Greg à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Les joues du scientifique devinrent presque aussi roses que le t-shirt qu'il avait sorti de la penderie.

"Toi, tu me plais…"

Ces quelques mots à peine audibles, le regard brillant du jeune homme et ses fines lèvres le rendirent instantanément irrésistible aux yeux du scientifique qui avait une envie furieuse de déchirer tous ses vêtements et de lécher la moindre parcelle de son corps. Pourtant il réfréna ses pulsions sans pour autant laisser Greg prendre les initiatives. Il fit lentement glisser la chemise de Greg au sol et détailla attentivement le torse imberbe du chimiste qui sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de Greg et commença à l'embrasser tout en caressant son dos, provoquant de légers frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Nick attrapa les mains de Greg et les guida sous son pull avant de faire glisser son pouce sur la pommette brûlante du jeune homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête et chercha la bouche de Nick après avoir embrassé fébrilement le lobe de son oreille. Le scientifique sourit à travers leur baiser et mordilla la lèvre de Greg, le faisant grogner. Le chimiste se dit que si Nick commençait déjà à lui faire mal il ne voulait pas connaître la suite. Alors que tout son appartement était plongé dans un silence pesant, son téléphone portable sonna. Il se précipita pour décrocher, profitant de cette diversion pour s'éloigner de Nick. Il quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était, plaisantant déjà avec son interlocuteur. Le scientifique le regarda sortir et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Greg ne revienne, un peu gêné.

"Pardon, c'était un copain."

Nick ne répondit rien, cherchant à croiser son regard fuyant.

"Greg, il y a un problème ?"

"Non… Non, pas du tout." répondit le chimiste en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Nick se leva et s'approcha de Greg qui le regarda enfin, et il constata que ses joues étaient encore roses.

"T'as… t'as vraiment envie de moi ?"

Le scientifique dissimula tant bien que mal un sourire et posa une main sur la hanche de son collègue.

"Viens." murmura-t-il en lui attrapant doucement le poignet pour l'attirer vers le lit.

Greg se laissa faire, se demandant toujours s'il faisait le bon choix. Nick s'allongea sur le dos et l'invita à venir sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Ne souhaitant plus se faire surprendre, Greg lui mordit la lèvre le premier, ce qui fit pouffer Nick. Cette simple réaction détendit Greg qui fit remonter le pull et le t-shirt de son ami pour embrasser son torse, puis son ventre musclé. Il était comme enivré par l'odeur sucrée qu'exhalait sa peau et sentit la passion monter au creux de ses reins. Tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amant il continua à l'embrasser amoureusement sans détourner son regard du sien. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur les chevilles du scientifique, l'effet qu'il produisait sur son partenaire ne laissait désormais plus de doute. Nick se redressa et attira le jeune homme vers lui, dans une étreinte passionnée il le fit lentement glisser sous lui. Les yeux brillants du jeune chimiste le suppliaient de le prendre sans plus attendre. Greg ne tarda pas à sentir la présence de son amant s'immiscer en lui, avec toujours plus d'intensité. Sous les hanches expertes de Nick il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement sensuel malgré lui. La sensation qui parcourait son corps le faisait vibrer de l'intérieur, il se sentait bien. Nick couvrit son visage de baisers avant de lui glisser un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

_Yukite & yumi !_


End file.
